Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by pianogirl203
Summary: Set after CAWS, Natasha is helping Steve find Bucky. But, she finds that he is someone from her past... a past lover? Through this tale she will go through love, adventure, and tragedy. Set mainly in Natasha's Point of view, but sometimes other characters P.O.V. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Winter widow

Ok, so I am basing parts of this off of the songs Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again , and why have you brought me here from The Phantom of the Opera.(Best Musical Ever) Also, spoilers from the after credits scene of CAWS.

Natasha's P.O.V:

The Red Room. That's where it all started for me, I guess. I had actually been an orphan, but I was given to a man named Matt Murdock, who had been given custody of little old me by a woman just before her death. He had felt committed to raise me and I was eventually trained as a Soviet spy, for I felt eager to help my homeland.(Russia) I was raised from a very early childhood by the U.S.S.R.'s "Black Widow Ops" program, and that's where I met...him. He was tall with long, dark hair. He was very strong, and he was cute...like really cute. His eyes though, were full of all the world's sadness. They were a bright blue. I was in "1st place" out of all the girls that were there. He became my personal trainer, and we fought/trained everyday. We were in perfect order. Jab, pivot, duck, kick, etc. We barely talked, and all I knew of him was that he was an American soldier turned rogue. (Or so I was told) He would disappear now and then, and would seem...different. Over time I had grown to love him, and he loved me. We planned on leaving and heading to America to be free from Russia. But, he disappeared again...and never came back. I left for America without him, and join an organization that would hide my past called S.H.I.E.L.D. My code name is Black Widow, and my new REAL name is Natasha Romanoff. Now you probably now the rest of my story with the Avengers, Clint Barton, and The Winter Soldier. I had met him before, he shot the person that I was sent to protect and that bullet went into my stomach. Bye-bye, bikini's. (Or as Steve likes to say, I wouldn't look bad in them anyway.) The second time I was with him he shot me in the shoulder. (You know the rest) After that incident I tried hiding, but everyone knows my past, so I can't exactly hide now can I? So, one day I met up with Steve and Sam in D.C again. I hate to say it, but I felt alone. Or more so, I saw Steve running past Sam and saying "On your left", and Sam grunting.

"Hello boys. Did you miss me?" I asked while walking towards them. Steve was standing upright, and Sam was breathing heavily, and drenched in sweat.

"Nat!" Steve said. He pulled me into a hug that practically crushed me because of his strength and size. After he let go, I noticed that he had a few scars on his right shoulder. I assume it's left over from the S.H.I.E.L.D incident.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got bored. People hating me, calling me names, blah, blah, blah." I smoothly lie.

"Well it's good that we ran into you because we need your help." Sam said.

"When you say help... do you mean that you found...him?" I asked with a lot of hesitation.

"Yes, we think that he is back in D.C and that he is trying to remember his past. The good parts at least." Steve replied. He seemed almost excited, yet nervous.

"How are you so sure?" I asked. Only weeks ago they were searching everywhere just to get an idea where he might be.

"We looked at the security cameras from the Smithsonian Museum's Captain America exhibit, and he, uh, well he was there." Sam replied.

"I know why he was there." I said. It makes perfect sense.

"He was looking at the part of the exhibit that was about him, so he could try to remember." Steve said.

"We know he is in the area because the video was taken about a couple of weeks ago." Sam said. He said it like he was absolutely certain, but I knew better.

"I guy can disappear in a couple of weeks, Sam. He sure is smarter than that." I said. "How do you know he hasn't left the area since then?" I asked both of them.

"Well, we don't." Steve said. I gave him a stern look. "But, that was the last any security cameras saw of him, including the airports." Steve said

"We also believe he isn't too familiar with the cars of today, so he wouldn't be able to drive very far." Sam said. Great, if we could figure this stuff out so could Hydra.

"We have to hurry then." I said " If Hydra finds him before we do then he is-"

"We already have that handled." Steve said "Clint is making Hydra go off course." he continued.

"Well, when do we start?" I asked, though I knew what his reply was going to be.

"You just did." Steve said "Do you still have your suit?" He asked

"I never leave without it." I said. I then opened up my backpack that I was carrying, and pulled out my skin-tight, black suit. "Now where exactly do you think he is now?" I asked

"Well, we figured that we could split up. Sam and I would head to the Smithsonian Museum where he was last spotted, and you could try going to a hotel of sorts nearby." Steve said.

"Ok, but why am I going alone?" I asked. Honestly, I was unsure.

"I figured that since we knew him best, and had the more likely chance of finding him first, that he would be more comfortable if he ran into people he knew." Steve said. Now, that made sense, but with my luck I was going to run into him and he was going to try to kill me...again.

"Alright, I will do some research on people who could have possibly seen him when he was at the museum, and will interview people who work at nearby hotels. But, I'm not going to guarantee that I will find anything about him there." I said while crossing my arms.

"Just please try your best." Steve replied. I know he is trying to hide his desperation at particular points, but sometimes you can definitely see it come through at times.

I first checked with Hotel Harrington about 0.5 miles away from the Museum. I walked into the lobby wearing my bodysuit under a pair of jeans, high-heeled boots, a t-shirt that said "I Love D.C." on it, a denim jacket over it, and a baseball cap. In my boots I had 1 knife in each, and in my coat pockets(Built on the inside) I had my favorite pistols, fully loaded. Of course, I also had my electric bracelets, hidden by my jacket. I walked up to the desk and began asking the man, mid 50s, at the desk questions. I started by asking if he had seen a man with dark, black, shaggy, hair. "He's tall, and has bright, blue eyes." I said. Eyes filled with sadness, almost like the man who trained me. No, I told myself, he is gone, put that thought away.

"I have only started working my shifts today, any man who may have come in before, I wouldn't have seen him. But, you could ask Sarah, the head lifeguard at the pool, she usually works the shifts before me." the man replied.

"Thank you." I replied sweetly. I began walking to the pool, while wondering, "If he somehow chose this hotel, how would he have booked here?" but I was replied soon enough. As I walked into the hallway near the pool I saw a sign that read "Free rooms for those in need, after the effects of the S.H.I.E.L.D. bombing". That meant that out of all the hotels this had to be the one where he was most likely staying. I entered the pool deck, but I noticed a man sitting down talking to a lifeguard. The woman had a name tag that said "Hello, my name is SARAH". I payed no attention to the man because he had begun to walk away in the opposite direction of me. But, I still made note of him. I walked up to the woman and politely asked if she had seen a man, 6 feet tall, long, black hair, and blue eyes.

"Well, that sounds like the man in 4Q... In fact I just talked to him a couple of minutes ago. Is he your husband?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I wanted to see where he was because we are throwing a surprise party for him." I smoothly lied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him running down a hallway. I ran after him and left the Sarah girl looking around in astonishment. I ran into the hallway and was tackled to the ground. The next thing I knew we were fighting. Jab, pivot, duck, kick... I knew these motions, it was almost as if I were fighting against my old trainer. That's when I realized that it was him, his eyes were that same shade of blue. All of a sudden he pinned me against a wall (fortunately no-one was in the hallway).

"What do you want from me?" he asked with his arms pinning me to the wall.

"I want to help you, I-" But I was cut short for his arm was no putting pressure onto my injured shoulder. The same shoulder he had shot days before.

He stopped and said "Did I do that to you?" I made no reply. "Did I do that to YOU?" He asked again half speaking, half yelling.

"Yes" I replied. I stared at him. "Please just come back with me, I will help you try to get back your memories."

"No, anyone who helps me will get killed." He said "I hope you're not next."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Come with Me

Natasha's P.O.V

_"I hope your not next" he said_

That truly scared the hell out of me. "Look, I am not going to hurt you. Please, I can take you somewhere safe." I said

"And how do I know that you aren't apart of Hydra." He said. He still had me pushed against the wall, but he no longer had any pressure on my shoulder. It was a wonder that no one had heard us and wasn't running down the hallway like maniacs.

"You don't, but I need you to trust me." I said with a stern look. He hesitated, but eventually released me. He looked at me and breathed heavily. He pushed his hair back away from his face. "But first, I need to get you a haircut." I said, with a slight smile.

"Why?" He asked.

"Hydra is everywhere now. They know what you look like, and we need to change that." I said. He nodded his head, and I began walking away. At first, he stared at me, as I walked.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

"Yes. But, if you do anything to possibly harm, or mind control me I will kill you. It won't be a fun death either." He said. I stared at him with my arms crossed.

"Ditto" I replied.

jkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Steve's P.O.V

I was walking around the museum exhibit when my phone began to ring. I walked out of the room I was in, and flipped open my phone. (Stark said it was probably best if I started out with a really simple cell phone) I answered it.

"Natasha, did you find anything?" I asked, while a group of children walked past me.

"Yeah, I found George Clooney making out with Sandra Bullock." She replied with sarcasm.

"Nat." I said in a stern voice. I have no clue who those people are, anyway.

"I'm joking. I found him, he's fine I am going to get him a haircut and take him to a safe house." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will be there-" But I was cut off.

"No. He can't have too many memories coming at once. Give me a bit of time, then you can see him, until then I need you to do me a favor." She said.

"What kind of favor?" I asked

"Get me Banner, ASAP." She said, and hung up.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

Bucky's P.O.V

This woman seemed familiar. It was strange, obviously I shot her twice, but I remembered her from some place else. She took me to the parking lot. I was wearing a long, black, leather jacket. My shoulder still stung from when I had to undislocate it myself. I also had on a pair of jeans, and my boots. I had two knives...that was it. I missed my guns, but compromises have to be made sometimes. When we arrived at her car, I took note of what it was. Nissan Altima, 2011, red. She entered the car and I stood next to the passenger door.

"I am not going to harm you. Get in the car." She said

"It's not you that I'm worried about. This car is 4 years old, and if we have to make an escape it could easily be damaged." I said

"So could you and me, now get in the car." She said. I entered the passenger side and buckled my seat belt.

"Now I know you don't trust me, but if you would let me, I would like to cut your hair." I simply nodded my head and stared at the window as we left the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Star Wars?

Hey guys, I updated the last 2 chapters because I saw a couple of teeny mistakes. Nothing major. Enjoy this next chapter. Please review.

Natasha's P.O.V

I pulled into a driveway next to a small cabin, in a forest by D.C. There is a small lake nearby, good for fishing and swimming. The cabin is small, 3 people at the most, with underground tunnels, leading to a new base that S.H.I.E.L.D is working on. Inside there is a small kitchen with brown cabinets. Secret compartments inside the cabinets lead to storage for types of weapons. 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and a small living area. I lead him inside.

"Now your probably not used to this, but try to make yourself comfortable." I said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. I took out a chair from the kitchen table, grabbed a razor, a pair of clippers, and a cover. I shook the cover out, while he stared at me.

"I was serious when I said that I am going to cut your hair." I said

"How do I not know that you won't try to kill me with those objects." He said with raised eyebrows.

"It's a razor and a pair of clippers. If I was going to kill you, I would use better weapons." I said. He walked over to me and sat in the chair, slowly. I began cutting his hair, and when I was finished, I almost fell over. He looked how he did all those years ago. He was still very handsome. He ran his metal hand through his hair. I gave him a mirror and he looked at himself. He had a pained look on his face, and quickly put the mirror down. He quickly stood up and mumbled something that sounded like a thank you. He began walking away. "There's clothing upstairs in your bedroom, which is the 1st room on the right. I wasn't sure what your size was, but we can go shopping later." I said. He looked at me and kept walking upstairs. Hydra must have done some serious shit, to make him forget Steve, his old life, and me.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Bucky's P.O.V

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. I didn't trust the girl, but yet I kind of did. I laid down and tried to relax, but that never seems to happen in my case.

_Flashback to Red Room_

_Jab, Pivot, Duck, Kick. The kick was planted onto my lower chin. Her red hair danced in the air as we continued fighting. When our training session was over, I told her what I usually told her._

_"You amaze me Natalia." I told her. She smiled at me and grabbed my shirt._

_"I amaze you, do I?" She asked seductively. She leaned forward and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back and put my hands around her neck. One supporting her head, the other directly under her chin. We kissed, until I realized, we were in her bedroom. I laid down on her bed. She laid down next to me, and kissed my neck._

_"You amaze me." She whispered into my ear as she took off my clothes._

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

I woke up with a start. That's where I knew her from. She must know... the way she has stared at me the entire day. I stand up and begin pacing back and forth. I don't remember everything, but I do know that we had a relationship. A physical one too. The real question is should I tell her, or not. Natalia Romanova, that was her name. The name of the one person I had truly loved.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

I was downstairs cleaning my weapons and watching Star Wars when he came down. He sat down in the chair opposite me.

"What is this movie called?" He asked

"Star Wars. It's a classic." I replied while wiping off my knife.

"Star Wars? Are the stars fighting against each other?" He asked.

"No." I replied." It's actually a trilogy. They made prequels, but the originals are better." I said. He stared at the TV screen with a confused look.

"How about we start with the prequels and then go to the originals, so that way they are in order." I continued

"Alright." He said. He would occasionally stare at me, but he stopped at one point. I didn't hear another word from him until he said...

"Did Darth Maul Just Kill Qui-Gon?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jurassic Park

Natasha's P.O.V

"So that was Star Wars. What do you think?" I asked. I looked over at him and saw that his mouth was wide open.

"That was friggin AWESOME!" he yelled as he looked over at me. I looked at him in surprise. It was like seeing part of the old Bucky that I knew.

"Did you see that? Luke and Leia are Darth Vader's children. Han loves Leia, and the war is over." He said with a bit of excitement.

"That was classic. There is probably not another movie in the world, that even comes close to how amazing that was." He said.

"Well, you'd be surprised." I said. He looked at me with a slight smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's time that I show you Jurassic Park." I told him. "Now, this involves the bringing back of dinosaurs and how it goes all wrong." I finished. I walked over and put in the first movie of the trilogy, and when I walked back over he was sitting in the seat next to mine on the couch. I slowly sat next to him.

"There's also something that I have been meaning to tell you." He said, and sighed. For being a Hydra assassin, he talked a lot more, from what I remember. He put his hands together, and began rubbing them. His silver hand shined, and his normal hand was covered in scars.

"I remember some of my past." He said slowly, as he looked over at me.

"What do you remember?" I asked. He kept rubbing his hands. But, it was getting faster.

"Us." He said. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting that at all...well, maybe just a little. He looked over at me,"You knew this whole time, didn't you?" he asked. He asked it in a way that made me think that he already knew the answer.

"Yes." I said, as I slowly nodded. He took a deep breath, and I noticed that his hands were now shaking. I hesitated, but in the end, I put my hand on his shoulders. We both jumped when we heard "Shoot Her!" from the movie. We stayed in that same position until John Hammond said "My idea, Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic Park." I removed my hand from his shoulder, but he grabbed it. I stared at him, and he stared at me.

He leaned towards me, "I am sorry." He said."About everything that I have done to you." I looked at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"What's there to be sorry about. Hydra was controlling you, and making you do everything that they wanted to do. You didn't deserve any of that. You were kind, and sweet, according to Steve. To me you were kind, and always trained me at full force." I said. I exhaled and realized that I had been compromised. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my skin, and before I knew it, our lips were together. His lips were smooth, yet somewhat rough. They felt like pudding. He picked me up, and spinned me around in the air. When he set me down, he looked away.

"I'm sorry that was, uh, sudden." But, I loved it. I hadn't felt so happy in years, not since me and him were last together.

"I don't mind." I said, and kissed him again.

* * *

Please review, and I hope that you are enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I just watched Les Miz, and it was AWESOME. So some scenes will have lyrics from "A heart full of Love" from the movie. I also don't own Les Miserables, or Jaws.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Natasha's P.O.V

The next morning I sat up in my bed. The previous night had ended with the last movie of the Jurassic Park Trilogy, and a warm kiss on my lips. God, what was I getting myself into.

"No, no, no." I mumbled to myself. This wasn't supposed to happen. I had to help him, restore him, and now I am falling in love with him all over again. Oh, shit. It was 6:30 am. I got dressed, and went downstairs to make breakfast, and saw that Bucky was already up.

"Natalia." He said. "About yesterday, I'm sorry. I- I am lost." He said, in Russian. I walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I am too, James, but yet, I am found." I said, in Russian. It was strange letting out my true feelings. I was taught to keep it in, and now I feel odd. He looked at me, and gave a sly smile. "How about, we just start over." I finished, back in English.

"That would be nice." He said, in English. I put out my hand.

"Natasha Romanoff." I said.

"James Buchanon Barnes." He said. I smiled at him.

jkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Bucky's P.O.V

"So, what now?" I asked her.

"Well, I was going to show you some other movies, and then show you how to make food of your own." She answered. I nodded my head in reply. There was just something about her that I found truly, calming. I sat down on the couch, and she sat next to me.

"Now, this movie is called Jaws, and it's about a shark." She told me. I nodded my head.

"Ok, well, is it interesting?" I asked her.

"Ohh, it's great." She replied, as she stuck the movie into the DVD player. "The music is fantastic too. It's done by John Williams, who also did the music for Jurassic Park, and Star Wars." She continued. The movie started with 2, deep beats, that got faster, and faster. I looked at her, and saw that she was smiling. "It's a really good movie." She stated. I laughed a bit, at her reaction. If only I knew I was in for a hell of a ride.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"OOOOHHHH, there he is." Natasha yelled. I about jumped out of my skin. "I'm sorry, it's just soooooo AWESOME!" She yelled again. I stared at her, and started chuckling... and then Quint died.

"This movie is soo great, right?" She asked me. I nodded my head in reply. I started thinking about Brody. He had no clue that his friend was alive... kind of like me and Steve's situation. I leaned my head against the back of the couch, and closed my eyes.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

_"Hey, pick on someone your own size." I said, as I pulled the guy off of Steve. I punched him, and then followed up with a kick, from which the man ran off. _

_"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched." I said, as I walked towards Steve._

_"I had him on the ropes." Steve said, as he wiped blood off of his face. His applications for the army were on the ground._

_"How many times is this?" I asked him, as I pulled his rejection card, off of the ground. _

_"So, your from Pittsburgh now, huh." I stated, as I read off the card. "You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment forms." I said. Steve finally looked up, and I saw his eyes widen. I was wearing my military uniform._

_"Did you get your orders?" He asked me._

_"006, Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out to England tomorrow." I replied. He shook his head._

_"I should be going." He said._

_"Well, since it's my last night here, how about we go somewhere." I said to him._

_"Where are we going?" He asked me._

_"The Future." I said._

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

I sat forward, when Brody yelled "Smile you son of a-"

"BOOOM. Yeah, you kill that shark." She yelled, and looked over at me. I was breathing heavily.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it's just that, I remembered something." I replied. She moved down next to me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked.

"It was just something that involved Steve, and I." I replied. She stared at me with kind eyes.

"You can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for." She said.

"I'm doing everything all wrong." I said. " I don't know what to say." I said.

"Then make no sound." She replied. I didn't, and stood up.

"That was a good movie." I said, as I walked up the stairs. At the same time, Hooper and Brody were floating back to the shore.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please review, and tell me if I made any errors. I will try to fix them.

Live Long and Prosper,

-PianoGirl203


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha's P.O.V

I didn't see James for the next few hours. I thought about going into his room, but I decided not to. I assume that he just wants to be alone, but I can't help but think about our past. I thought about the things we did, and how it all makes sense now. Every time he disappeared, he always seemed different. That means that after every mission, he had his memories wiped. I just don't know how he remembered me, every time. Maybe, I was so strong of a memory, that it could never disappear. The last time I saw him, as his old self, was in the Red Room.

_Flashback_

_I felt his warm lips. Soft, gentle, smooth. I only had a blanket covering me, and he was shirtless. His metal arm was supporting my head._

_"You're going out?" I asked him, after we finished kissing. He looked as handsome as ever._

_"Yeah, I just need to throw some clothes on, and go for a ride." He replied, with his smooth voice. My room was across the hall, and it was in the middle of the night. I began walking out his door._

_"Will you wait for me?" He asked. I smiled, and turned around._

_"If you're lucky." I said, and left his room._

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

I wake out of my daydream, and put my head in my hands. "Ok, Ok, Ok. Get a hold of yourself, Natasha." I mumble to myself. I feel so stupid. I remember his metal arm... NOW. I couldn't remember it a few days ago, but today, ughh. Ok, I should show him America's history, the history that he missed. I walk over to the movie section, and grab some history movies. S.H.I.E.L.D had given them to me, after I left Russia. All of a sudden, I hear my phone ring. I walk over to it, and pick it up. Stark designed it, so that it could not be traced.

"Romanoff." I say.

"Yeah, I know. Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that you are harboring a, so-called, "Winter soldier", and that you NEVER TOLD ME." I hear Fury say. Shit, I forgot to tell Fury.

"Fury, I know that you are mad, but I simply agreed to help Steve. Then, I kind of, found him." I said.

"Well, bibbidy bobbity boo, that's great. Now, I have to worry about the fugitive that almost killed me, is now, LIVING IN A SAFE HOUSE WITH YOU." He yells. I sigh.

"Look, I know that this seems bad, but I am just trying to help him. Wait, how did you know that I have James with me?" I ask him.

"Steve told me." He replied.

"Dammit, I asked him to get me Banner." I told Fury.

"He did, but I just listened in on the conversation." He finished. "Speaking of which, Bruce is coming to your safe house in 4 days."

"Why can't he get here any sooner?" I asked him.

"He is dealing with some of his personal issues, with a doctor known as Betty Ross." He replies. Huh, the Hulk has a girlfriend, that's new.

"So, when Banner does get there, what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"I just want him to check out James's head." I replied. I could practically see Fury's eyebrow being raised. "To make sure their isn't any Hydra material, and to see what they did to him. Maybe that way, we could figure out how to retrieve his memories." I finished.

"Fine, but if he starts going crazy, you are to tell me. Alright?" He asks.

"Deal."

"And Natasha, please be safe."

"I will." I said, as I hung up the phone. So, 4 days with a wanted fugitive(who used to be my boyfriend)... what could happen?

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Bucky's P.O.V

_I grabbed Steve's Shield, and began shooting my gun. There was this strange man, who had these large guns. He had shot open the train compartment, and Steve was getting off the ground. He shot the shield, and the force sent me out of the train. I grabbed a railing, but it was very loose. "Bucky!" Steve yelled. He was climbing towards me on a sturdy railing. "Hear, Grab my hand." He said. I reached for it, and slipped. I screamed, as I fell to the icy ground._

_Present Day_

I woke up, and was breathing heavily. My metal hand was clenched, and I couldn't help but stand, and pace. Well, Sleeping is out of the question.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

I know I didn't really end this well, but I had to finish this in a rush. I won't be updating soon, because I am going on vacation. I won't update for about 2 weeks.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bucky's P.O.V

_We stood on a cliff, covered with snow. We are surrounded by mountains...COVERED WITH SNOW._

_"Man, there is snow everywhere." Steve said._

_"I noticed." I replied. We were waiting for a train to come by, so that we can zipline onto it. "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone, at Coney Island?" I asked._

_"Yeah, and I threw up." Steve replied._

_"This isn't payback, is it?" I asked. Steve smiled._

_"Now why would I do that?" Steve finished. God, I hope that when we get home, he will smile like that at Peggy. Or at least a woman. Maybe, I will give him some more tips on how to pick up the ladies._

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Dammit. Even when pacing I can't help, but flashback to my past. I went to the bathroom, across the hall. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like my old self, but I know that I will never be like that. If I remember my past, I will think of it as nothing else. The Winter Soldier, Bucky. They were my identities, but I am someone new, a person. I am a killer, but no more. I begin to walk downstairs, and find Natasha sitting on the couch.

"How long have you been waiting?" I ask.

"Well, pretty much the entire time you were upstairs. So, 5 hours." She said.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"It's alright. I got a call from Nick Fury. He is the director of S.H-"

"I know who he is." I interrupt. How could I forget the man I almost killed, only a few weeks ago.

"Ok, well he's getting a friend of mine, Bruce Banner, to come by and check out your head." She said. My eyes widen.

"My head?" I ask. I was getting nervous.

"He is a professional in gamma radiation, and is also known as the Hulk." She continues.

"The Hulk?" I ask.

"His gamma research went wrong, and when he gets angry he turns into a big, green, monster. He is part of the Avengers, though, and knows how to control it." She assured me. I felt a bit better, but I was still worried.

"What is he going to do?" I ask.

"He is just going to take some x-rays to see what they did to you."

"Well, they shocked me." I say, obviously.

"We know, but we believe that if we can figure out what they did, we can bring your memories back." She finished. I could feel the emotions run through me. This was too much to take at once. I could get my memories back, I could figure out my past. I could blend into the world again. I could think of Steve, without thinking of the pain I put him through.

"There's just one other thing I would like to do." I said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"I think I want to see Steve again."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Sam's P.O.V

Steve and I have been living with Fury, for a week now. I was about to enter Steve's bedroom, to see if he wanted to go running, when I saw him. Steve was sitting on his bed, talking on his cell phone. I'm surprised he figured out how to answer it.

"Really? That's great! I will see you in a week." I heard Steve say. He hung up, and began jumping in the air.

"_What In the Hell!"_ I thought to myself. Steve kept jumping.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" He screamed. I took my phone out. This was soooo going on YouTube.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Steve's P.O.V

This is AWESOME. Ok, I hope that makes sense. I am still a bit unfamiliar with the current slang. Anyhow, Bucky wants to see me.

"Ok, your best friend who tried to kill you, because he got tortured, wants to remember his past." I say to myself. I keep jumping in the air, until I hear muffled laughing. I turn and see Sam standing there with his Cellular Device, laughing.

"Already 1 million hits." Sam says, while laughing. I look at him, and he stops laughing. "I mean, this boxer, that I'm watching, uh, is trying to break the world record. He has to hit the thing 2 million times, if he, uh, wants to beat the record." He finishes. I still stare at him. "Yeah, I should just go." He says, while leaving my room. Well, at least it will be easy to catch up to him, when we go running.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Natasha's P.O.V

I am still not sure about this. It's only been about a week, here, and now he wants to meet his best friend... from 70 YEARS AGO. I just don't want him to rush this. He's getting better, but I don't want him to do anything that will pressure him too early. I had just called Steve, and Bucky was sitting on the couch.

"What did he say?" He asks.

"He thinks that this is great." I reply. Bucky exhales a slow, deep breath.

"What do you think? About this?" He asks. I sit down next to him.

"I just don't want you to rush it. I hope that you will take your time, and just try to let the memories come back, naturally." I say. He looks down.

"Well, I have been seeing flashbacks, of my past." He says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "I mean, that's what I am here for." I finish.

"I thought that if I did, you would want to rush this entire process-" I cut him off. I don't know why, but I saw the man who I knew, break through. I kissed him on the lips. He didn't kiss back, at first, but then he did. Hard. We broke apart, and we were breathing heavily.

"I thought you said that you wanted to start over." He states.

"Hey, shhhh, don't ruin the moment." I say, and kiss him again. Screw the compromising shit. This is totally worth it.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Ok, I am going on vacation and I wanted to do one final update before I am gone. I won't update for about another week, so please review and favorite, and tell me if I made any mistakes.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So, I know this was more than a week, but it happens. I am going on a camping trip for 5 days, with NO ELECTRONICS. So, I won't be able to update for 5 days. Please enjoy the chapter, and have patience with me. Thanks!

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Natasha's P.O.V

His lips were soft, but fierce. He smelled of metal, and... pancakes? I stop kissing him, and opened my eyes. My lips are still somewhat attached to his, though.

"Did you make pancakes today?" I ask him. He opens his eyes.

"It's possible. They weren't very good. That oven was really confusing." He said.

"How about I teach you how to use the oven, correctly. Then I could show you these history movies." I offer.

"Ok." He says. We kiss one more time, and then head into the kitchen. I can't help, but stare at his eyes. When we kiss, his eyes soften to a sky blue. When he thinks about Hydra, his eyes harden to an ocean blue. He notices my staring.

"What?" He asks.

"Your eyes are a nice color." I state. He blinks at that.

"Thank you? I mean, thank you." He says. I can't help, but smile at that. Even though we haven't really started into the history topics, I feel as if everything has changed, since I first met him. The present him.

"Ok, so this is how the oven works." I state. While I explain it to him, I feel him staring at me. Not with killer eyes, but with kind eyes. The eyes that I was debriefed about, and the eyes of the man I onced loved, and love to this day.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Bucky's P.O.V

I want to be with her, but I am afraid that I will hurt her. If I scare her, will she still like me? Yet, as I stare at her now, teaching me about the oven, I feel...different. She makes me feel whole, happy, like my old self. I now that I will never be the old Bucky, but I can't help, but think of me as him.

"Do you understand?" She asks. I nod my head, and then turn the oven on. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Making pancakes, that don't suck." I say. She laughs, and smiles at me. She smiles the smile, that I have missed all these years.

"Well, I will put in one of the movies, and then I will grab some pancakes." She says.

"Ok." I say, as she walks away. I can't help notice, that she seems different. The, Natasha I knew, seemed childish in ways. Now, she's an adult, with a true passion for helping people. I like that.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Steve's P.O.V

I walked into Fury's private room, where he is continuing rehabilitation.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask Fury. He looks a bit better, but still at the same time... looks dead.

"Rogers, Did I ever tell you about my best friend?" He asks. I am surprised, I was expecting death, and sadness. Definitely, not this.

"No, sir. You haven't." I reply.

"Well, you see I met Red Hargrove, when I was pretty young. We loved adventures, and lived a life of happiness. When we got into our teens, we pursued our dreams of 'adventuring', and we eventually settled in on a daring wing walking and parachute act. We were pretty, damn good. While we performed our 'death defying stunts', we were enlisted by Lieutenant Sam Sawyer. We then went on a special mission in the Netherlands. We thought it was gonna be an adventure, that we would have the time of our lives. But, we saw people DIE, in front of our eyes. We wanted to protect the people of America, and we joined the army. Battles, people's lives on the line, but we felt it was our part to help the people. I went into training under Sergeant Bass, at about that same time. Red and I soon got stationed in Schofield Barracks, Oahu, Hawaii. Now, you know of the attacks on Pearl Harbor, correct?" He asked me.

"Yes sir, I do." I reply.

"Well, we were at that same place where it happened. Red had a bad dream about the attacks, he thought it was happening, and shot himself. I have sworn to help the people with mental issues, or things like that, so that it doesn't happen to them. I thought that I would be alone for forever. Sure, Sawyer did some stuff with me to help get my mind off of Red, and I did what he asked. During that time, I met Lady Pamela Hawley. She was a British nurse, and the most beautiful thing that I had seen in my life, and I loved her."

"Did you marry her, sir?" I ask.

"I was about to propose, when she died from a bombing raid in London. The day she died, was the day I was going to propose to her." Fury says.

"Nick, I am sorry." I state. I was one of the few people, on occasion, that could call him Nick.

"It's alright. I married another gal 4 years, after Pamela's death. But, in those few years, of when I was in the army, I lost my best friend, and the love of my life." He finishes. I feel sadness, and pain for this man. I thought Fury didn't have a bad background. Now, I know that he has been through the same thing as me.

"So, Sir, Why are you telling this to me?" I ask.

"I'm telling you this because you and me, aren't much different. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be right here." Fury says.

"Thank You, Sir." I say.

"Your welcome, and I mean that I will be right here. I am not moving from this spot for at least 2 more months." Fury says, with a chuckle. I laugh back, stand up, shake his hand, and am about to leave the room when Fury stops me.

"Steve." Fury says.

"Yes." I reply.

"Be careful out there. You are one of the few people I actually trust." Fury says.

"I will, and thank you." I say, as I leave the room.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

Please review, and favorite. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it's kinda short. I thought Fury's conversation would be a bit of a filler.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natasha's P.O.V

I popped in a history movie about the 1940's. I wanted to start with the history that he mostly forgot, but at times, could still remember. I had just sat down, when I heard him drop something. I ran into the kitchen.

"Is everything alri-" I was cut off. He had opened up the cupboard's secret compartment, somehow, and was staring at the weapons.

"You knew I wasn't safe yet. You told me that there were no guns here, that there was nothing to worry about. But, there is... isn't there?" He asked. I swallowed, and exhaled heavily.

"James, it was a precautionary measure." I stated. I went back and forth with his names. There were times I called him Bucky, and James. But, I could tell, he didn't want to be called anything that reminded him of the past. Now, that he knew that I thought he wasn't always safe. Our trust is broken. He doesn't trust me, but I trust him.

"Precautionary measure? I don't think having every single weapon possible, is a 'precautionary measure'." He stated. He no longer looked like the man I knew... but of the Winter Soldier. An assassin, who was ready to kill.

"Bucky, please, relax. You are a trained assassin, and S.H.I.E.L.D. forced me to do it." I said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? You mean the people who have been working with Hydra, the entire time. How do you know this wasn't Hydra? How do you know that they haven't put in some sort of tracker in the guns? How do you know?" He asked. He was a foot away from me, but if he made any sort of move, I wouldn't really have a chance.

"I don't know, Bucky. But, I need you to trust me. I know what your feeling. I know-"

"You don't know what I'm feeling. I have killed hundreds of innocent people. I have-"

"I have killed innocent people too. I was in the Red-Room, I got brainwashed, I killed children. I remember scenes of it at times. I killed a 15 year old girl, because her father was an American politician. I killed a 10 year old boy, because he was related to a Hydra traitor. I have killed just as many people as you have. I barely remember anything after you left the Red-Room, besides leaving them, and coming to America. I get nightmares with scared faces of people, as I put a bullet in their head. Dammit, I have been through hell. Don't you EVER say that I don't know what your feeling, because I have." I yelled. He looks at me, with a stunned look. I walk away, and head to my room. I locked my door, and laid down on my bed. I haven't had a dream about the people I killed in weeks. Yet, I could almost feel memories resurfacing in my head. Life is sometimes a bitch.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Bucky's P.O.V.

I stood there stunned. If Natasha was supposed to be helping me, how come she never told me about her experience in the Red-Room, after I left anyway. I turned off the oven, and walked over to the couch. Somehow, I started the fight, and ended up losing it. I looked at the TV screen, and saw that it was about the 40's. I started watching it, and got caught up in it. I saw scenes of Steve and I fighting, Adolf Hitler, concentration camps, everything. By the time it was over, I was even more shell-shocked. All this had happened, in just 10 years.

_Flashback_

_Natasha was in the bed with me. I just woke up , and was getting out of bed. The sun would rise soon, and I couldn't risk the people in the Red-Room finding us together._

_"And where do you think your going, at this time of night?" She asked me._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said. She smiled._

_"You never do. Come on, stay in bed a little longer." She pleaded, with those eyes of hers. Those mesmorizing eyes._

_"You know what would happen, if they found out about us. We would be sent to Siberia, or worse." I said._

_"If I went anywhere without you, it would suck." She said. I smiled._

_"That's why, I'll be back." I said, as I kissed her, and left the room._

I woke up with a start. God, did me and her never have sex. Jeez, I was a player.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Natasha's P.O.V.

I kept looking at my clock. 1 hour had gone, and he still hadn't knocked on my door. He was more patient than I expected, unless he had a flashback... Oh shit, what if he did? I sat up with a start, and ran out of my room. Bucky was asleep on the couch, but he looked peaceful. I couldn't tell if he was having a memory of his past, or a dream. I smiled, and went back to my room. After 20 minutes, I walked back in, and saw that he was awake.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" I said to him, brightly. He gave a sly smile, and looked at me. He did a once over of me, and I could feel heat come to my face.

"What do you know? I actually made the famous Black Widow blush." He said.

"Jerk." I said.

"Little Punk." He said, and grimaced. From the background information, I found on him, that was what he called Steve, at times.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I have just been through a lot of horrible things, and I needed to let it out." I said, as I sat down next to him. He looked at my hand, hesitated, and then took it, softly.

"I'm sorry too. I needed to get some weight off my shoulders, I guess." He said. He was staring at my hand, and feeling it. His hands still felt rough, from holding guns the majority of his life. My hands were smooth, though. I guess wearing gloves into battle really does help. I stared at his face, and he met my eyes. We stared for what seemed like forever, just memorizing each other's face. He had that shady look, that was also filled with kindness.

"I have a confession." We both said, at the same time.

"Go ahead." I said. He took a deep breath.

"I have been through hell, but..." He gulped. "I think I am falling in love with you."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Ooooh, cliff hanger. Please favorite, review, and tell me if I made any mistakes.

Live Long and Prosper,

-PianoGirl203


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey people! I know that I have made a mistake. Turns out, that I published one chapter twice in my doc manager, and now I messed stuff up. I re-wrote this chapter so it made sense.

Natasha's P.O.V.

"_I think I'm falling in love with you." _

Those words made my heart stop.

"I think I am too." I reply. He smiles. I don't know why we didn't continue the conversation, but we didn't. I didn't want to say anything else, and neither did he. I don't know if that makes us in a relationship, or not. But, I changed the subject really fast.

"Bruce Banner, the man who will work on your brain, has finished his vacation early. He will be here tomorrow, to begin his work." I say, and feel Bucky tense up. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I say.

"I know. But, I just want my memories back. Hydra ruined my life, and I want it back." He said. I give him a small smile.

"Well, I think that I'm actually going to need a drink." He says. He walks into the kitchen, and I follow him. He reaches into the fridge, and pulls out a beer.

"What is this drink?" He asks, as he smells it. He makes a face, and puts the cap back on.

"It's beer, and the brand your drinking is Miller lite." I say. He simply nods his head, and puts it back in the fridge.

"I can't believe this is beer. It looks so different from what I remember." He said.

"It tastes the same, but things have changed." I say.

"Yeah, a lot of things have changed." He says.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Sam's P.O.V.

I walk down the hallway, and find Steve powering down on a foot long sandwich, from Subway...with everything on it.

"So, I'm guessing that you enjoy Subway?" I ask. He wipes his mouth, and nods his head. I grab a soda, from the fridge, and sit down next to him. I chug down my soda, and when I look at Steve, he has already finished the sandwich. I know that he is a bit anxious, and stressed, about Bucky. But, he needs to relax.

"Dude, you need to get out. You've been cooped up in here for a while, and you need to see the sun. You look like a vampire. All you need is some fangs, and fake blood, and you'll be perfect." I say. He throws away the wrappers, and sighs.

"I know. But, I can't help but worry about Bucky. I wanted to be there when he was found, I wanted to be there when he felt uncomfortable. Me and him have been best friends, and even though he became the Winter Solider, I know that the old Bucky is inside there somewhere. He's just waiting to come out." Steve says.

"I know what your feeling. I have dealt with things similar to this many times." I say.

"Similar?" Steve asks.

"Well, not everyone that I work with is from the 1940's, a super-soldier, and who's best friend was a Russian spy." I state. Steve nods his head.

"Ok, I guess I do need to get my mind off of it for a bit." Steve says, and pulls out a piece of paper.

"What's that." I ask.

"It's a list of things, that people say, I need to do." He replies. "So, what's a rollercoaster?" He asks.

"Oh man. Your gonna love this." I reply, and Steve raises an eyebrow.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjjkjk

Sorry for the short chapter. Busy, busy, busy. I promise that next chapter will be longer... much longer. It will involve Banner, the operation, etc. Till then.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So, if you guys didn't see, I messed up the chapters. In my doc manager, I accidentally published one chapter twice, and because of that I messed up the story. I re-wrote chapter 11, so it made sense. Sorry about that.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Natasha's P.O.V

Bruce had a long-sleeved, purple shirt on, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. I had never seen him look so casual. He knocked on the door, and I checked the security cameras to make sure he was alone. I put them in last night, because Bucky wanted to make sure nothing happened during his operation. I pulled the door open.

"Good morning, Nata-" I pulled him inside, and shut the door behind him. I didn't care if he was the Hulk, or not. I couldn't risk anyone's safety, even if we were secluded from the public.

"Nice to see you, too." He exaggerated.

"Sorry." I say. "Precautionary measures."

"I understand." He says. I lead him into the living room, where me and Bucky had moved furniture around the previous night.

"You can set up your equipment here." I say, and gesture to the room.

"Alright. Oh, and I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner. I had some... things to deal with." He said.

"I understand." I reply. Bruce began setting up x-ray machines, and other equipment that I had never heard of. After he had finished setting up, he rolled his sleeves up, and turned to me.

"You can bring him in." He said. I nodded my head, and went to Bucky's room. He was sitting on his bed, staring at a picture.

"Hey." I said. "What are you looking at?" I asked. He sighed.

"I found this picture in the museum, and I stole it." He said, as he looked at me.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright. Besides, it's not me who you should be saying sorry to." I said. He nodded his head. I walked over, and sat next to him. The picture was of Steve and him, laughing. I smiled thinking of him, as the young man.

"Is he here?" He asked. I hesitated.

"Yes. Are you ready?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I've always been ready."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

I should've called Steve. He wanted to be there for this, but I thought that Banner was going to be away for a while. Still, as soon as I heard Banner was coming earlier than usual, I should've called. But, I didn't. Bucky was hooked up to the chair, and had a bite guard in his mouth.

"Now, this is going to hurt, but it should bring back all of your memories." Bruce explained.

"It should?" Bucky asked. "That makes me feel very comfortable." He finished.

"Sorry. I have tested it tons of times, but I have never used it on an real person." Bruce explained.

"Great." Bucky exaggerated. Bruce had iron restraints strapped onto Bucky's arms, and legs.

"Ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yep." Bucky said. I grabbed his hand one last time, and then stood back. Bruce then put a head restraint on to Bucky's head, and began typing things into the machine. I spread myself out, so I was 12 feet away from him. I had put knives in each of my pockets, and had my electric bracelets on. I had figured since when we last fought, they caused his arm to malfunction, and that I would use them again just in case. Of course, Bucky didn't now that. I had worn a jacket, leggings, and boots. Pretty much the same outfit I wore when I first met him. I chose the outfit, because if it goes wrong, I could at least remind him of me. At least, I hope so. I kept picturing is screaming. Loud, soft, at least some sort of screaming. I had daydreamt about it for so long, I didn't realize that the screaming wasn't just inside my head.

jkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

Bucky's P.O.V

The worst pain that I could imagine went into my head. Voices screaming, blood, so much blood. Anger, sadness, but I would get happiness at times. I saw my old self drinking a beer with Steve, or having my arm around a girl. Everything was flooding back into my mind, and that's when I saw it.

_Flashback_

_"Shoot her." A voice commanded. A girl sat in front of me, crying. She was cradling a body, of what looked like a man... with a bullet in his head. There was a table nearby, with a gun on it._

_"No." I said._

_"Do it. She is the daughter of a traitor, and doesn't deserve to live." The voice said. I couldn't find the voice, and that's when I realized that it was in my head._

_"Get out of my mind." I said. The girl was staring at me, her tears still flowing._

_"Do not refuse me." The voice commanded. It was a woman's voice, but there wasn't an ounce of kindness in it._

_"Or what?" I asked. My question was answered when unbearable pain went through my head. I fell to the ground, and the girl screamed._

_"I still won't do it." I stated, as the pain ended, and I rose back up._

_"You may not want too, but you will." The voice said. All of a sudden, everything left my mind. I only felt anger, and wanted to follow the command. I didn't hesitate, when I walked over to the table, picked up the gun, and shot the girl._

I woke up to find pieces of the machine all over the ground, and my hands clenched. Natasha is next to me, holding my head in her hands. I see Bruce typing random things into the machine, and going back and forth between green, and a normal skin color. I then go through all the memories in my head, and burst into tears.

jkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy with some stuff, and I just need to get back in the swing of things

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Wow, It's been almost a month since I last updated. I am sorry to say this is the last chapter. I can't tell you how much fun it's been writing this story. To think that this is the first story that I've finished blows my mind. So thank you to everyone who's read this story, left a review, followed, favorited, etc. I couldn't do this without you. I also understand that this story is a bit more fluffy, and lovey-dovey, but I had it in my mind and I wanted to get it out there. Thanks again.

* * *

Natasha's P.O.V

"So, are you ready?" I ask Bucky. It's been 2 days since the memories were given back to him, and I haven't ever seen him like this before. Happy, yet sad. When he was inside the program, he broke through the restraints (Bruce was really surprised, considering they had held him back when he transformed into the Hulk), and thrashed everywhere. His arms hit a lot of equipment, which I've promised to replace. Yet, during his time in the machine, I saw him smile. Smile, laugh, almost like the old him. Now, he's going to see Steve for the first time, and have an real conversation with him.

"You asked me that question 2 day ago, remember?" He asks. I smile, slightly.

"Yeah. I just want you to know that I'll be right upstairs if you need anything." I say. He nods his head. We wait 10 more minutes, until the doorbell rings. I walk over, gun in had, and see Steve and Sam on the other side. I open the door quickly, and they come rushing in. Bucky waits in the living room.

"Hey Steve." I say. "Nice to see you too, Sam." I say. They both reply with hello's, and I can tell Steve is nervous.

"Steve, it's gonna be ok." I say.

"I hope so." He replies. Sam has agreed to come for moral support, so he will be staying upstairs with me, while the meeting goes on. We all walk into the room, and Bucky is sitting on the couch. That's when I realize, he's a real person. Sure, I know he's a real person, but now is when I truly see that he isn't the Winter Soldier. He isn't Hydra's weapon. He's his own person, and Hydra will never be able to change him back. His hair is clean, and he has shaved. He's wearing clothes that aren't black, and/or covering his arm. His eyes shine with worry, grief, and calmness. I know that everything is going to be ok. I kiss James on the cheek, and I see Steve's eyebrows raise. I'm pretty sure I heard a "Oh, assassin's in love." From Sam, in which I gave him an evil eye. Sam and I walked upstairs, and I took one last look at them. Two friends separated for years, one thinking the other dead, the other not even remembering him... Finally, reunited.

* * *

Bucky's P.O.V

"Hey Steve." I say.

"Hey Bucky." He replies. I hold my hands together, and they feel sweaty.

"Would you like to sit down?" I ask, and he nods his head in reply. He sits on the couch next to mine. We stay silent for a few minutes. I glance at him, and see that he is staring at me.

"How have you been?" He asks. I take a deep breath, and run my hand over my face.

"I remember everything. Some memories I laugh at, others I want to burst into tears." I say, with all the honesty I can conjure up.

"You shouldn't have had to take that on all at once." Steve replies. "You should've taken your time, and not rushed it."

"It was my choice, Steve. You couldn't have stopped me even if you had the chance." I say, with anger. I knew the conversation would lead to this at some point, but I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

"I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to help you through it." Steve replied.

"It's not your fault. You-"

"No, it is. If I had sent a search party for you, after you fell from the train, I would've stopped this from happening to you. Bucky, you wouldn't have killed people for Hydra, you wouldn't have had to go through all that pain. It's my fault." Steve interrupted me. I take a deep breath, and look at him.

"I'm sorry." Steve says.

"I don't want your grief. I just want to go back to the way things were, but I know that I never can. With these memories I can never go back to the way I was." I say. I look at Steve, and his sad eyes.

"So what now?" I ask. "I have my memories back, and I still need to work on my people skills." I finish. Steve hesitates.

"Come with me to Avengers Tower. They have wonderful therapists, high-level security, and-"

"Does that security happen to be S.H.I.E.L.D, or when I last checked, Hydra." I interrupt.

"Actually, I was going to say the Avengers. A team of Earth's mightiest heroes to save the world from the most horrible villains alive." Steve explained.

"Say if I do come, and I stay at 'Avengers Tower', what then?" I ask.

"If you would like, I'm sure the Avengers wouldn't mind another member." He replied. "Besides, Natasha will be there as well." Steve finished.

"You really think they can help me?" I ask.

"I know they can. Those people helped bring me back into the new world, granted it wasn't that easy." He finishes.

"Punk." I say.

"Jerk." He replies. I smiled, for even though there was a long journey ahead of me, I wouldn't be doing it alone. I never would've thought that in just a few weeks I would have my memories back, fall in love with a brilliant red-head(Though we still have a ways to go), and reunite with my old friend. I know that today is the day, where the Winter Soldier is no more.


End file.
